


Run With Me

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Banter, Consensual Mating, Falling In Love, Heat Sex, Hellhound Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Negotiations, Pining, Sass, Teasing, These two idiots are stupid for each other Magnus is just oblivious, Thirsty Husbands, Wolf Alec Lightwood, alpha in rut, omega in heat, playing together, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus Bane had been the Head of the Alpha Run for more than a century.His counterpart, the Head of the Omega Run, was now, according to the paperwork between them, Alexander Lightwood, an omega built like an alpha giving off the sweetest and cleanest scent Magnus had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.He was in trouble.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 64
Kudos: 649
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bingo Card #2, filling the "Rituals" square!! 
> 
> This is....a shameless excuse to write Omegaverse porn, so please enjoy!

Magnus Bane had been the Head of the Alpha Run for more than a century. 

His counterpart, the Head of the Omega Run, was now, according to the paperwork between them, Alexander Lightwood, an omega built like an alpha giving off the sweetest and cleanest scent Magnus had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. His nostrils flared and he watched Alexander’s eyes narrow. 

“Keep it in your pants, alpha,” Alec growled. “When was the last time these terms were negotiated? The nineteenth-century?” 

Magnus scowled in return. “The terms have always been-” 

“They’re shit,” Alec spat, looking down at the paperwork. “Either change them, or none of my omegas run this month.” 

Magnus’ eyes went wide and he stared at Alec. “Your...what?” He stared, frozen. “You can’t do that.” There was only one option for a Head to pull all their participants out of a Run, and that was if they were the sole participant, the target of every other Seeker. 

“I can,” Alec snapped. “And I will unless you meet and alter the agreements to my new terms. Refuse?” He leaned in close, his eyes on fire in his anger. “Refuse, Alpha Bane, and I will lead every single one of your alphas on the most exhausting chase they have ever experienced. In fact,” his smirk darkened. “I will guarantee that none of you will catch me.” 

~!~ 

That was, of course, how they ended up here. 

Magnus, surrounded by more than thirty alphas, all of them focused on the run ahead. Despite agreeing to  _ most _ of the changes Alexander had proposed, he had not been able to agree to all of the terms, which had put them where they were. 

“Under no circumstances,” Magnus told them all, his voice a low growl. “Is a forced mating allowed. Alexander is doing what he believes is right for his people - and all of us will respect that. Catch and granted submission.” He looked around all of them, pleased when their eyes lowered, deferring to him. “If any of you dare do more, you answer to me.” 

The doors snapped open, letting them step into the field and Magnus made it ten paces into the grassy field before he froze, his eyes fluttering shut. The sweet, intoxicating scent of an omega in heat curled around him and he opened his eyes, looking at Alexander, who was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“You that desperate for it that you waited for us?” Victor called, a sneer on his lips. 

Magnus shot him an irritated look, but instead of being angry, joy and excitement shot through Alexander’s scent and he turned back to watch the omega laugh, his head falling back. 

“I had to make it fair for you all,” Alec called, licking his lips, his eyes bright. “There’s no fun if you can’t chase.” 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and felt the alphas around him tense and start to stalk closer. When Alec met his eyes again, Magnus saw his pupils dilate and a low growl echoed in his throat. “You don’t have long to run, Alexander.” 

Two of his alphas darted forward, intent looks on their faces and Magnus watched, in shock, as Alec pinned the both of them to the ground in a flurry of quick motions until the alphas, the snarling, snapping, furious alphas, bent their necks in surrender to the omega that had them pinned. 

Alec let them up a moment later and stepped back, watching as they retreated to the house, snarling under their breath. He looked to the others and grinned again, bright and wide. 

Magnus felt his heart do an embarrassing stutter in his chest at the joy he could smell coming off of Alexander in waves. At once, the group of alphas charged on the omega. He watched the instant Alexander made the decision to run. He shifted effortlessly, as though he had done it thousands of times and his breath caught again at the sight of the large black wolf with shining silver eyes and silver paws before it was gone, the sweet scent of heat trailing behind him. 

The telltale thump of his heart as he watched Alec increase the distance between the other alphas and himself was worrying. Some of the alphas were starting to flag already, the breakneck pace too much to maintain. Alec didn’t bother to stop as he hit the treeline, merely dove in between the branches of the thick forest. He shook his head. 

~!~

Runs traditionally lasted three days. In the rare event that all pairs ended up matched, they could end up early. In the rarer event, apparently, when all the Seekers had found themselves submitting to the omega they were chasing, they could end in less than 24 hours. Magnus watched as Victor and Henry both walked through the door and sat up in surprise. 

He narrowed his eyes. “What happened?” 

Victor scowled at him and stalked off. 

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes before facing Magnus. “He kept crisscrossing the river, making sure we lost his scent or got it confused. He got around behind us, and by the time we realized that he’d set a trap for us, we were stuck.” He gave Magnus a wry grin. “Which leaves you as the only one left running, Magnus.” 

Magnus groaned and stood up, stretching his shoulders. “He’s going to be fucking insufferable after this,” he muttered. He stepped out the door and lifted his head back, taking a deep inhale, catching the faint trail of Alec’s scent before he started jogging away from the cabin. If he was going to chase down Alec in his shifted form, he wasn’t going to do it near the other alphas. 

Once he hit the treeline, Magnus shifted and let out a howl, knowing that it would echo enough for Alec to hear it. With that, he started to  _ run. _

~!~ 

It took Magnus more than a day to track Alexander to where he was hiding in the arena. Especially impressive, considering how well he knew the space, and he'd thought he'd learned how well the omegas could hide. Alec's heat should have given him away, but Henry had been right. The sheer number of river crossing alone had made it impossible to accurately track where he was, so Magnus had had to rely on the more traditional methods. 

So, of course, when he came across Alec, spread out and sunning himself in wolf form on a rock, Magnus knew that he was only there because Alec was allowing him to be. 

He sat down on the edge of the rock with a laugh and leaned back. He looked back at Alec and found silver eyes watching him curiously. 

"Don't worry," Magnus told him, taking a slow inhale of Alec's scent and the weight of the heat that colored it. "I'm not planning to make you submit. I'm just here to chat, since you decided to take care of the rest of my alphas." 

Alec shifted and raised his eyebrows at Magnus. "Not out to prove that you're the alpha-est of all the alphas?" 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Considering I have to work with you in the immediate and foreseeable future, that doesn't seem like a good way to start our working relationship." He watched Alec's shoulders start to lose some of their tension. "So, let's revisit the one thing we couldn't agree on." 

Alec frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You want to talk business? Now?" 

Magnus tilted his head back and stared at Alec, his eyes straying down his chest before he cleared his throat and lifted his eyes again. "Would you rather I attempted to pin you down and you sent me back with my tail between my legs?" 

"Honestly?" Alec said, looking at him. "That's what I expected." 

Magnus snorted and shook his head. "Listen. I know you think the rules are archaic compared to what you want-" 

"They are," Alec snapped. 

Magnus held up his hand. "Let me finish. I know it might _look_ that way at first glance, but they really aren't. I haven't had a forced mating in more than fifty years, because every single one an alpha has attempted has been severed by me, and I've provided the omega impacted by it with any and all of the resources they need to recover." 

Alec blinked in surprise. "You...what?" 

"Right," Magnus said, turning to look at him. "The difference is, I didn't try to write them into the rules of the Run itself. But every single alpha here? No matter how much they might have wanted you, had they caught you, they would have been banned from future runs if any of them tried to force a mating on you." 

Alec shifted, turning to look at the alpha who was sprawled out on the other side of the rock. He frowned. "How many forced matings have you had to dissolve?" 

"Six," Magnus said with a sigh. "Unfortunately. It should have been only five, but," he frowned and rubbed at his shoulder, the old scar a reminder that he needed to be cautious about allowing packs to Run together. "Had a pack leader and their second ambush me so the leader could take the omega they wanted when I tried to stop them." 

Alec's eyes drifted to the scar tissue he could see on Magnus' shoulder. The raised, shiny skin was an indication of just how deep the wound had been, considering their healing abilities. "What happened?" 

"I wasn't quick enough to subdue them before the mating took place," Magnus said, his voice flat. "But neither of them left the arena alive." 

Alec stared at the alpha sitting across from him and the way his eyes had gone distant and sad. "I'm sorry." 

"So am I," Magnus said with a shrug. "But after that, my word is respected as law, because they know I won't hesitate if they cross me." 

Alec blew out a hard breath. "All right. I know you want omegas in heat to still run, but-" 

Magnus looked up at the sky. "They're a risk. I know. It's dangerous. But you and I both know that some couples like to do that, so we can't bar it entirely. I refuse to write into the rules that every omega participating must be on a heat blocker." 

Alec frowned and tilted his head back and forth, considering that. "What about..." he felt Magnus' eyes linger on him, on his neck, before he met those golden eyes again. "What about having it as an _option._ Not a requirement, but if they want it, it's there." 

Magnus hummed and considered that. It would be a good compromise, and it would put the control in the omega's hands about whether or not they wanted it. "I could, perhaps, agree to that. However, I want the same agreement for my alphas." 

Alec blinked again and stared at Magnus. "You..." 

"Not," Magnus started, giving a wry grin. "Every alpha enjoys the...push and drive of a rut, Alexander. They're manageable with the right partner if you want, but often, it's easier not to deal with them." 

Alec started to smile and he nodded. "I think that's a great idea. We make it available for both sides, if they want it as an option." 

"All right," Magnus agreed, glancing over at Alec before he stood up and stretched. "Looks like we'll be having a proper Run next month, then." He hopped down off the rock and headed towards the treeline. 

Alec sat up in surprise and watched Magnus. “Where are you going?” 

Magnus turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Back?” he offered. “Told you I wasn’t here to make you submit, Alec.” 

Alec hummed in consideration and shifted, between one blink and the next. He padded towards Magnus and headbutted his thigh before backing up. 

“What are you up to, Alexander?” Magnus said with a laugh. Silver eyes met his and Magnus watched in shock as Alec bent down, leaning low over his front paws, his, his tail wagging eagerly. It was the universal ‘come play’ gesture. “You want…” 

Alec barked and moved eagerly towards Magnus, and then away, his tail wagging again. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “You just want to see if you can outrun me, don’t you?” By the way Alec’s tail started to wag even faster, Magnus knew he had that one right. He laughed and shook his head. “Alexander, I’m not a wolf, you know that. Besides I-” 

Alec shifted in the next instant. “You think I’m scared of your Hellhound?” he challenged. When Magnus’ surprised golden eyes met his, he smirked. “I did my research, Magnus.” He softened his expression and took a step closer. “Come play,” he said, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze before he shifted again, walking a few steps away. 

Magnus turned to look at Alec before he sighed. “I know my scent- _OOF!”_ he stared up at Alec, blinking at the silver wolf eyes from the two heavy paws on his chest. He grunted, and then shivered with his whole body when Alec pressed his nose to his neck, right to his scent glands, and gave a pointed sniff before moving off of him. 

Magnus blinked at him. “My scent...doesn’t bother you?” 

Alec huffed and gave another teasing snap to Magnus’ ankles before trotting a few feet away. 

Magnus started to grin and shifted, falling into his hound form easier than he had in years. He inhaled slowly, soaking in the scent of Alec’s sweet, sweet heat scent and growled, low and teasing, before exhaling smoke out his nostrils. When Alec dashed forward and pressed his nose into his neck again, Magnus couldn’t keep from doing the same to Alec, panting against the scruff of his fur. 

Then, in a second, Alec was gone, an excited howl escaping him as he dashed through the woods. Magnus blinked and let out another growl before he leaped into motion, chasing Alec down. 

They took turns chasing each other, and while they never quite managed a pin, Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much  _ fun _ in a Run. By the time the gong sounded, signaling the end of the month’s Run, Magnus almost forgot to shift back before he was close to the house again, remembering how much his scent could bother the other alphas. He waved to Alec and the wink he got in return was enough to have him reminding himself that he’d done this for more than a century, he wasn’t going to start blushing at the pretty smile of an omega. 

~!~ 

After that, it somehow became a habit. 

Alec would ensure that the omegas who were looking for a mate, or running with their mate, were successfully paired, entering the arena with his omegas every single time. And the alphas who were all unwanted were summarily sent packing by Alec until Magnus was the only one left. 

And then Magnus would enter the arena and chase Alec around like the smitten warlock he was (not that he would ever admit it to Alexander). Their mating rates were skyrocketing and the waitlist to get into their Runs was steadily increasing. 

As amazing as all of that was, as well as he and Alexander worked together, handling any issues from both alphas and omegas, Magnus couldn't deny that part of the appeal was working with Alec himself. The only omega who had ever not flinched away from his scent in hound form. Who had taken the scent of smoke and fire and not only seemed to enjoy it, would have fun and chase him around until they were both happily exhausted. 

Now, though, Magnus knew he was in trouble. Because his own rut was coming on, the twice-yearly one he went through, where he didn't have blockers, and he was considering participating in the Run for real. Even though he knew he couldn't. Because he didn't want any of the omegas that would run with Alec. He wanted _Alec._ He wanted him with a desperation that was starting to border on ridiculous because he couldn't remember the last time he felt so accepted and allowed to be himself around another person. 

Everything you were supposed to be around your _mate._

But Alexander wasn't his mate, and he knew that. So he sighed and made plans. He couldn't run, but he also couldn't be near Alec, or he'd do something that both of them would regret. Once he'd set up Ragnor to run the month for him, he retreated home and notified Alexander via a quick text message and then turned his phone off. 

Alec would be angry with him, he would. And he'd be right to be angry. But maybe next month, when Magnus wasn't knocked down by the sheer desperate longing surging through him, he would be able to explain in a more coherent way. Magnus stumbled towards the bedroom and breathed in slowly, tugging off the necklaces and jewelry. Smoke came out his nostrils when he exhaled and he growled, low and irritated in his throat. 

_Fuck._ This is what he got for being around an omega that he wanted. His shift was going to be difficult to control and that was going to make things even worse. He clenched his eyes shut and fought down the urge to howl. He wanted _Alec._ He wanted those teasing silver eyes, the omega who was his match in every single way, who pushed him to be better, to do better. But he couldn't have him, there was no world where Alec would ever want him. He'd made that clear at their very first meeting, after all. 

He just needed to-

A loud, pounding knock at his front door made him snarl, claws escaping from his fingers before he fought for control and managed to retract them. He stalked towards it, about to order whoever the hell it was to fuck off and leave him alone and yanked the door open. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alec snarled, glaring at Magnus. "Why are you not in the goddamn house getting ready to run, Magnus?" 

Hackles raised, Magnus glared at the omega, even as he took a deep, sharp inhale of Alec's scent, that was always deepening right around this time of the month, reminding him that Alec was about to go into heat. He licked his lips and yanked his eyes away from Alec's neck. "Get out, Alexander." 

Alec scowled. "Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing trying to ride out your rut here! Magnus, there are plenty of omegas who'd-" 

"I don't want them!" Magnus shouted, tightening his hands on the door. "I don't want any of them! The one omega I do want doesn't want me, he's made that perfectly fucking clear and-" 

"Magnus," Alec said, his voice softening. "Magnus, I'm sure that they want you. I can't imagine someone not wanting you." 

Magnus let out a harsh laugh, his claws sinking into the door, the wood cracking under the strength of his grip. "No one wants to mate a hellhound, Alexander. You're the only one who isn't actively fucking repulsed by my scent and-" 

"Well yeah," Alec said with a shrug. "You smell like fire and hickory smoke and some other woodsy scent. I don't see why other people don't like it." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and told his heart not to leap at the easy proclamation of how simple Alec made it sound. "Alec-" 

"Besides," Alec continued with a huff. "Why didn't you tell me you were interested in someone, Magnus? I would have started trying to get them to attend the Run weeks ago. You know I'd do that for you." 

Magnus wanted to howl in frustration, because Alec didn't know, didn't want him, would never want him. "Alexander, you need to leave." 

Alec sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Magnus, you and I both know that you need the damn Run. Trying to ride your rut out here, at your house, you could hurt yourself. At least come and let me take care of you, even if I'm not who you want." 

A hungry growl left his throat before he could stop it and his eyes dropped to Alec's throat, imagining sinking his teeth in, leaving his mark on Alexander, his claim, for all to see. His whole body was heating up at the thought and he wanted to drag the omega in and into his arms and he knew that Alec would be able to smell it, how much he  _ wanted. _

Alec blinked and stared at Magnus, at the desire that he could smell bleeding out of every inch of Magnus, and at the way that his brown eyes were starting to shine gold, his teeth growing sharper by the second. Something twisted, deep in him, and he sucked in a slow breath. "You want me?" 

Magnus let go of the door before he shattered the damn thing under his hand, turning his face away from Alexander, not looking at him. "You should leave now, Alec. I won't join the Run and put you at risk." 

Alec growled, reaching out to grab Magnus by the arm and haul him close, until they were pressed together, chest to chest and Magnus was staring at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Stupid fucking alpha," he growled, leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' neck with intent. "What do you think I've been trying to do these past fucking few months?" 

Magnus groaned and tilted his neck back, unable to keep from swallowing desperate lungfuls of Alec's scent that was surrounding him, the desire that he could smell in it. "Wh-what?" 

Alec pulled back and stared into Magnus' eyes, smirking. "What? You've never been tested before? Make sure you're a good mate? That you're my equal? That you'd treat me with respect?" 

In an abrupt second, their game at the end of every Run took on a new angle and Magnus' breath caught as he stared at Alec, who was looking at him impatiently. "You've been..." 

"Well," Alec said with an annoyed huff. "I had thought I was courting you, but apparently you were fucking oblivious. Now come on. Before you really do get stuck in this fucking apartment and you tear it apart. Go get to the Run house." 

Magnus' throat was dry and he nodded, staring at Alec with wide eyes. His blood was pounding in his veins, and he met Alec's eyes, watching them flash with understanding. "You'll, we're-" 

"Yes," Alec growled, reaching out to pull Magnus into his arms again. He pressed their foreheads together, panting against Magnus' lips. "I've wanted you since you told me that you want alphas to have rut blockers just like omegas should have heat blockers. The more I've gotten to know, the more I want you." 

Magnus' head was spinning, and he wasn't convinced that this wasn't a rut-driven illusion, but Alec's scent was real and he knew it better than his own. "You'll _R_ _un_ with me?" 

"I intend," Alec said with a teasing growl, his eyes shining silver as he opened them to look at Magnus. "To _catch_ you, Magnus." 

Magnus shuddered, his whole body shivering at the implication. He knew that Alec _could._ Most of their games ended in the two of them tied, both of them not able to gain an advantage over the other, but like this? He wanted to be caught. "Okay," he breathed. "Go, go get to the house. I'll see you on the Run." 

Alec gave him a grin, bright, feral, and filled with an emotion that Magnus wasn't willing to put a name to before turned tail and jogged away. 

It took him half the time it usually would to get to the house and take his position among the alphas running. He shook his head at Ragnor and crouched down, a low growl echoing in his throat, his rut starting to pound through him, demanding that he run, that he _chase,_ and that he find his mate. The other alphas were keeping a large berth from him, but he didn't care, because the one who wanted him was out there. _Alec_ was out there waiting for him. 

The second the gong rang, signaling the start of the Run, Magnus bolted out the doors, shifting between one second and another, pushing himself into a dead sprint as he moved across the field, leaving the other alphas behind him. In a dead sprint, he would always have Alexander beat, but in the woods? In the woods, they were almost equal. Alexander did have a slight advantage, granted, but they were more equal than not. 

Magnus pushed himself through the trees, ignoring the scents of the other omegas, shaking his head as he moved past any of them, looking for the one he knew was going to chase _him._ When he caught the scent of Alexander, standing on a rocky outcropping, several omegas near him, Magnus stepped out of the treeline, only just enough so Alec's gaze could snap immediately to his. 

Several of the omegas growled at him and Magnus ignored them, keeping his eyes on Alec before he dropped down on his front paws, giving Alec a quick bark and a wag of his tail. He felt the surprise of the other omegas, but Alec was bounding towards him a second later. Magnus turned and darted into the woods, pushing himself even harder as he listened to Alec give chase. 

It took Alec almost two days to catch him, and Magnus wanted to curse himself for getting sloppy enough to relax in the sunlight for a few minutes, catching his breath after their latest sprint through the woods. But then Alec was over him, large silver paws on every side of his body, and teeth at his neck. Magnus whined and tilted his head back, submitting to Alec. 

In another second, Alec was shifted over him, his eyes still silver and his voice hoarse. "Shift, Magnus, fuck, shift for me, please," he begged. 

Magnus grinned and did as his omega asked, looking up at Alec, his bare chest stretched over him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, tilting his head back. "Gonna claim me, Alec?" 

**"Yes,"** Alec growled, staring down at Magnus. "Ride you and have you knot me and take you and make sure everyone knows that you are _mine,"_ he promised, nuzzling Magnus' neck again. 

Magnus groaned, his cock straining from where it was pressed against Alec's belly. "Alexander..." 

Alec rumbled, low and pleased in his chest, dragging his teeth over the tendon in Magnus' neck where it was straining. "Right here. Gonna make a mark that everyone can see, so everyone knows that you're mine. _Mine."_

"I love the possessiveness," Magnus panted, whining as Alec teased him with his teeth again. "But if you could get a move on so we could get to the fun part of this..." 

Alec didn't let Magnus say another word, sinking his teeth into his neck, leaving his claiming bite. The alpha under him jolted, a howl leaving him that echoed over the miles of arena and Alec smirked, pleased, licking over the cuts until they had healed themselves and admired the bite. "Mine," he repeated, looking down at Magnus, leaning down to whisper against his lips. "My alpha," he teased, smiling at Magnus. 

Magnus groaned and yanked Alec's hips down and against his, the scent of the omega and his heat enough to have his head swimming with want. "Yours," he promised Alec, leaning up to nuzzle Alec's neck, along the tattoo on his neck. "Want my mark here. Added to this," he panted. 

Alec gasped and tilted his head back, grinding down against Magnus. "Want to get rid of these pants while you're at it?" he added, gasping as he felt the alpha's cock twitch against him. "Want you in me." 

Magnus gasped and slammed his eyes shut at the desire he could feel coating the scent of his omega and he sank his teeth into Alec's skin, groaning at the taste of it, and the bond that he could feel clicking into place. His magic surged along with it, sinking into Alec and he wanted to warn the omega, because it could be jarring, but instead, Alec's hips stuttered and grew desperate. 

_"Magnus,"_ Alec whined, glad when there was nothing but skin between them after a quick flick of Magnus' fingers. "Need, fuck, please. Want you." 

Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers into Alec's hair, yanking him into a kiss. He couldn't take one more word, because he needed everything that Alec had to give now. The omega melted into the kiss, gasping and grinding against him, pushing him back against the rock, the little pinpricks a reminder of where they were and that Alec wanted him, and wanted to take him in a way that everyone would know. 

Alec pulled himself back to suck in a desperate breath of air before he kissed the alpha again, reaching back behind himself to slide two fingers in, groaning at how wet he was into the kiss. "Alpha, need you, fuck, want you, please," he begged, rocking against Magnus even more eagerly, the precome and slick leaking from him making the glide easy as they rubbed against each other. 

"Take me," Magnus ordered, reaching up to sink his fingers into Alec's thighs, watching wide and wild eyes meet his. He grinned, licking his lips and smirking. "I'm yours, Alexander. Do with me as you like." 

"I will," Alec promised. "Gonna take such good care of you alpha. Gonna run with you every month, make sure everyone knows you're mine." 

Magnus whined as Alec wrapped a hand around his cock and shifted, pulling back and away from the kiss. "Alexander..." 

"Patience," Alec growled, getting himself into position before he rolled his hips back, letting the alpha's cock sink into him. He gasped and arched into the stretch of it until he was fully seated, his eyes fluttering shut. _"Fuck,"_ he whispered, teasing himself with the faintest of movements. "Magnus, alpha..." 

"Mine," Magnus growled, his eyes gold bright and shining. He leaned up and nuzzled into Alec's mating bite, where he could smell Alec, everything he loved about that scent. "Mine, all mine, perfect omega, so good for me, so perfect. Gonna take me and make me yours, aren't you?" 

Alec nodded, whining as he lifted himself up the smallest amount before shoving himself back down, hitting the perfect angle to stimulate his prostate. "So big, fuck, perfect. Your knot is gonna feel so good," he added, licking his lips as he started to move in earnest, riding Magnus. "Wanted this, wanted _you,_ Magnus. Wanted someone unafraid of a strong omega." 

Magnus could barely think through the rut pounding in his veins demanding he roll the omega over and take him, fuck into him desperately until he was knotted and filled, but there would be time for that. There would be time for all of it. "Take me, fuck, Alexander, you're perfect. Want you, just like this. All of you." 

Alec gasped, moving quicker, lifting himself all of the way up and almost off Magnus' cock before he slammed himself back down, adding a grind to the motion before he began fucking him in earnest. "Alpha!" 

"That's it," Magnus panted, adding his strength to every single one of Alec's movements, helping to support him and ride him as fast as he wanted, watching as his movements got more and more desperate by the second. "Gonna come for me, pretty omega? Gonna make a mess of me and show everyone who I belong to?" 

Crying out, Alec ground down on the knot he could feel growing and stretching him at the base of Magnus' cock. Like this, it was easy to tease himself with it again and again. Magnus, _his_ alpha, was pulling him down and into every single thrust and his body was shaking with how fucking good it was, and all he wanted was more. "Fuck, so close, fuck, alpha, I can't..."

“Come on, beautiful,” Magnus coaxed, gasping as Alec clenched down on his next thrust, clearly in no hurry to push himself up again as he ground down against his knot, making him shake. “I’m yours, Alexander,” he added, watching as Alec’s eyes snapped open and stared down at him. 

Alec wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking himself hard and fast, Magnus’ knot too big now to do more than rock in his lap and enjoy just how good the stretch and feel of him was. **“Mine,”** he growled, clenching down once more before he came, his whole body shaking as he made a mess of Magnus’ abs and chest, whining in satisfaction. 

If Magnus had thought Alec’s scent was perfect  _ before _ , it was nothing compared to how good it smelled when it was mixed with  _ his. _ He tightened his fingers on Alec’s hips and let himself follow Alec over the edge, a loud whine escaping as he came, his omega still rocking on his lap and squeezing around his knot, making him shudder and shake. 

Alec leaned in and nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, against his mating bite and hummed happily as he wiggled in Magnus’ lap, letting the stretch of the knot remind him just how thoroughly he had been claimed by the alpha. “Mine. My Magnus,” he repeated, smiling against his neck. 

Magnus tightened his arms around Alexander and tugged him in close, breathing in the combined scent of the two of them. He nodded and nuzzled in closer. His rut was still hovering under his skin and he knew that he’d need more from his omega, but right now, everything about this was perfect. “My omega,” he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Alec’s back. “So strong and perfect,” Magnus said with a smile. 

Alec hummed happily and grinned against Magnus’ skin. “You’re the first alpha who has never minded that I’m as strong as you are.” 

“You’re stronger,” Magnus corrected, shuddering when that got him a playful bite against his neck. “Don’t sell yourself short, Alexander.” 

“Well,” Alec purred, grinding down on Magnus’ knot again, his cock plumping up between them, his heat building under his skin again. “I was gone for you the second I realized you didn’t mind that. You didn’t think I was strange or broken, or that I needed an alpha to fix me.” 

Magnus laughed and shook his head, tilting his head back just enough to kiss Alexander again, melting into it, losing himself in the slow rocking motions as his omega started to get the both of them worked up again. “I love you,” he whispered when they broke apart, staring into Alec’s wide silver eyes. “I love how strong you are, that you push and demand better of me. That you want me, exactly as I am.” 

Alec growled, long and low, and kissed Magnus again before rolling them over on the rock, stretching out against the warm, smooth stone with a gasp as Magnus’ knot shifted in him. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with making me do all the work,” he said, narrowing his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Magnus promised, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s heart, rocking his hips just enough to grind and tease at Alec’s prostate, watching his neck arch, his head pressing back against the ground. “Want to worship you, pretty omega. Gonna take such good care of you.” 

Alec’s eyes softened and he pushed himself up with a grunt, his free hand reaching out to tangle in Magnus’ hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “We’ll take care of each other,” he said, giving Magnus’ lower lip a firm bite. “Because I love you, and you love me, and we’re mates, right?” 

Magnus groaned as Alec gave another wiggle of his hips, his expression melting from serious to a smirk. “Yes, Alec, yes.” 

Alec leaned in and gave Magnus’ ear lobe a quick nip. “Good alpha,” he purred, feeling Magnus shudder and gasp. “Now fuck me properly,” he ordered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
